Ngik
by Siebte Gloxinia
Summary: /Ketika hukuman-hukuman fisik tidak membuat Jean berhenti membully Eren, bukan berarti tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya jera. Padahal hanya sebuah kata yang mengubah hidupnya perlahan-lahan di tahun kuda kayu ini./ Warning: AU, OOC, typo.


**Ngik**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

Selamat menikmati! :D

* * *

Kalau waktunya belajar, semua murid di sekolah ini tentu akan belajar. Entah belajar _benar-benar belajar_ atau _belajar main handphone tanpa ketahuan guru_. Puluhan pasang mata memperhatikan guru yang sedang berdiri dan mengajar mereka. Walaupun murid-murid pun ragu apakah ilmu itu akan terpakai atau tidak nantinya, dan nyatanya banyak sekali murid di sini yang mati-matian menahan kantuk.

Biasanya, peraturan-peraturan yang ada di sekolah melahirkan serta mengasah tingkat kreativitas para pelajar—mereka menyusun strategi agar mereka tidak terdidur disaat pelajaran berlangsung. Memang tak semuanya seperti itu, ada kok yang langsung hajar, tidur dengan nyenyak di kelas dan nanti mendapat '_hadiah_' dari gurunya.

Ada yang bermain _handphone_, ada yang menggambar di halaman paling belakang pada buku tulisnya, ada yang mengobrol, dan akan hadir cara-cara unik yang lain. Tapi yang paling beruntung adalah murid dari kelas yang memiliki _class clown_. Satu pun cukup.

Tapi kelas 10-E punya dua.

Sebuah berkah bagi murid kelas 10-E—_berkontradiksi dengan para guru yang pusing karena kelas mereka selalu berisik_—mereka tidak perlu memutar otak agar tidak tertidur di kelas. Karena mereka terus-terusan bertengkar atau melawak—_bahkan bisa dilakukan keduanya sekaligus_—murid-murid di kelas tersebut rasanya memiliki rasa yang lebih dominan, lebih dari rasa kantuk. Mungkin terhibur, mungkin kesal, mungkin biasa saja. Entahlah.

Kelasnya biasa saja. Wajah murid-muridnya pun biasa saja, tak ada yang terlihat aneh. Mungkin ada satu atau dua anak yang sering disamakan dengan hewan. Atau bahkan bohlam lampu. Ada juga yang sering disalah-_gender_-kan. Tapi itu semua wajar, kan?

Kalau kalian lihat, di kelas 10-E ada anak lelaki yang cukup tampan dan cukup pintar dan cukup atletis dan serba cukup deh, atau bahkan lebih. Namanya Jean. Potongan rambutnya cukup... cukup aneh. Wajahnya juga cukup... cukup mirip kuda. Bicara soal sifat, dia cukup... cukup ngeselin. Dia populer dikalangan guru-guru dari berbagai divisi karena tingkahnya yang agak '_begitu_'.

Yang satu lagi namanya Eren, anak pindahan dari desa. Karena tidak tahu betapa kerasnya hidup di kota besar, Eren kerap diajari oleh murid 10-E lainnya. Dan tidak jarang juga ia menjadi korban _bully_ Jean. Ia langganan masuk bimbingan konseling karena sering membuat Jean bonyok, memang sih, Jean yang memulai. Anehnya, lelaki pindahan dari desa ini merupakan rebutan wanita di kelas.

Bukan Jean lho, **bukan**.

Jujur saja, hal tersebut yang membuat Jean iri hati dan mulai mem_bully_ Eren si anak lugu yang tak mengerti apa-apa ini. Tapi enaknya, dibandingkan dengan Eren, Jean lebih jarang dipanggil guru bimbingan konseling. Entahlah, mungkin menurut pandangan guru tersebut Erenlah yang salah dan tidak bisa sabar.

Namun Jean tahu, suatu saat ia akan dipanggil ke ruangan bimbingan konseling untuk mengakhiri proses _bully-bully_an si anak kampung tersebut.

Dan itu adalah hari ini.

.

.

.

Wajah Jean memucat. Ia terbiasa berurusan dengan guru bimbingan konselingnya yang lemah lembut dan tidak tegaan. Paling-paling diceramahi. Tapi tidak dengan wali kelas barunya, yang baru beberapa hari saja pindah ke sekolah ini sudah membuat murid-murid ketakutan setengah mati. Orang seperti itu tidak cocok menjadi guru, pikirnya.

Mungkin lebih cocok jadi preman.

Ruangan putih dan sempit ini membuat aura menyeramkan si wali kelas semakin intens, seakan-akan memenuhi ruangan bimbingan konseling dan terlalu penuh hingga rasanya ruangan itu tak mampu menampung semuanya. Mungkin membuat beberapa murid takut ketika melewati ruangan tersebut.

Fisik orang ini tidak terlihat seperti preman, bahkan rambutnya mirip _kobo chan_. Memang, _don't judge book by its cover_ ada benarnya juga. Jean melirik ke kiri, ada guru bimbingan konselingnya yang duduk ketakutan—_sepertinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat wali kelasnya mengambil alih tugasnya_—dan sang wali kelas duduk di belakang meja, menatapnya dengan mata setajam omongan ibunda kalau lagi _bete_ sama kita. _Tajeeeeem_ banget.

"Selamat," ujar wali kelasnya, "Kamu sampai-sampai membuat saya turun tangan."

Selamat apa? Selamat datang di pangkuan yang Maha Kuasa?

Jean menelan ludah, takut. Mulut sang wali kelas masih bercuap-cuap namun Jean tidak mendengar apa-apa. Dalam hati Jean berdoa semoga ia diberi kesempatan memperbaiki hidupnya sekali lagi, atau setidaknya mati dengan tenang.

"Kasus kamu cukup terkenal di kalangan guru-guru. Bisa juga kamu bikin sensasi, padahal baru masuk SMA. Masih bau kencur—"

Jean kembali berkelana di alam bawah sadarnya, merasa lelah hanya dengan mendengar omongan si preman mini di depannya. Sedangkan guru bimbingan konselingnya sesekali mengiyakan perkataan si wali kelas sambil menunduk. _Iya-iya_ aja, yang penting selamat, yang penting cari muka dulu.

"Kalo diliat-liat, muka kamu kayak kuda."

'_Bawel banget,_' gerutu Jean sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. '_Ini guru jantan atau betina sih_?'

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kuda," lawan bicara Jean menyender, lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mulai berbicara lagi, "Saya jadi sadar kalau menurut kalender china, tahun ini adalah tahun kuda kayu."

Tanpa sengaja terjadi kontak mata antara Jean dan guru bimbingan konseling yang akhirnya menyadari betapa anehnya si pendek yang daritadi bercuap-cuap. Sedangkan mata sang wali kelas masih saja menancap di wajah murid kelasnya.

"Tahun ini mungkin akan jadi tahun yang bersejarah bagi kamu."

_Fix_, bikin geli. Hanya kurang _sound effect_ '_JENG JENG JENG JEEEEENG_' saja biar lebih dramatis. Mata Jean menyipit, pipinya menggembung, berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa karena perkataan wali kelasnya yang _agak gimana gitu_. Tapi muka wali kelas itu terlihat serius, seakan tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya yang _agak gimanaaaaa gitu_.

"Ma—maksud bapak?" tanya Jean dengan nada agak bingung, ingin tertawa geli tapi taruhannya nyawa. Sedangkan wajah wali kelasnya masih saja datar, matanya masih saja mengawasinya. Hal ini membuat Jean agak dongkol sebenarnya.

"Wajah kamu ngga mirip sama orang lokal," ujar si wali kelas, mengalihkan topik, "_Blasteran_?"

"Iya, _blasteran_ Prancis," ujar Jean bangga, sambil mengangkat dagu. Memang, hal itu merupakan hal sangat dibanggakan Jean.

Baru pertama kalinya Jean merasa dipermainkan oleh seorang lelaki karena berhasil membuatnya merasa bangga, lucu dan dongkol di saat yang bersamaan.

"Ooh," lanjut si wali kelas, "Kamu tinggal dimana?"

"Bapak tau area elit di deket sini?" tanya Jean, "Di situ, pak_—ngik._"

Jean dan guru bimbingan konseling celingak-celinguk mencari sumber suara aneh itu. Hanya sang wali kelas yang manggut-manggut mengiyakan penyataan Jean, tanpa peduli dari mana suara aneh itu. Suasana menjadi canggung, dan aneh tentunya.

"Ooh, sekarang kamu jujur ya, kamu sering mem_bully_ Eren?"

Merasa bohong akan memperpanjang umurnya, Jean berkata, "Ah, jarang kok, gak sesering yang bapak kira—

—_NGIK NGIK NGIK_."

Mata sang wali kelas masih saja memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Menyeringai sedikit. Seakan puas melihat sesuatu yang ia tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi. Lain halnya dengan guru bimbingan konseling yang menyembunyikan tawanya di balik surai emas sebahunya sambil menutup mulut dan memegangi perut.

Ada yang salah.

"Ada yang lucu?" untuk beberapa detik akhirnya tatapan matanya menuju ke arah guru bimbingan konseling. Sedangkan yang ditanya masih saja berusaha menahan tawanya. Di sisi lain, Jean merasa terbuang dari percakapan yang sama sekali ia tak mengerti. Lucunya dimana?

"Tidak," ujar guru bimbingan konseling sambil menutup muka dengan telapak tangannya, suaranya bergetar menahan tawa, "Lanjutkan saja, Levi."

"Petra," wali kelas yang memiliki nama lucu itu meliriknya dengan mimik wajah yang serius, "Pinjam muridmu."

"Telat izinnya," jawab Petra sambil tertawa geli.

"Nah," Levi kembali memandang Jean yang agaknya _bete_ karena tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. "Pasang kupingmu baik-baik. Pernah menyontek?"

"Ya ampun," Jean menoleh ke kanan, "Ya gak pernah lah—_NGIK._"

**_Ngik_?**

**_NGIK_?!**

Jean menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Suara aneh itu muncul dari mulutnya. **PASTI.**

Ia melirik ke arah wali kelasnya yang wajahnya masih datar. Tapi disana terbesit wajah bangga, seakan ia berhasil melakukan sesuatu. Levi melirik ke arah Petra, seakan ingin pamer atas keberhasilannya.

Lalu tawa Petra meledak saat itu juga. Tak ada lagi rasa takut guru itu terhadap Levi.

"K—kok bisa?! Ini kenapa?!" walaupun berusaha terlihat _calm_, Jean mati-matian menahan nangis, takut. Sudah cukup wajahnya dicemooh mirip kuda, jangan suaranya. Ah, suara indahnya. Ia menatap wali kelasnya dengan tatapan bingung, namun yang ia dapat malah Levi dengan wajah bangganya.

Duh, Jean ingin menonjok mukanya. Namun bisa diprediksi bila ia melakukan itu, bisa-bisa ia dilempar ke luar sekolah melalui jendela. Mati _deh_.

Pemuda dengan rambut cokelatnya itu menatap Petra. Percuma, sekarang guru bimbingan konselingnya sedang berdiri di ujung ruangan sambil memukul-mukul tembok dan tertawa-tawa. Mungkin suara '_ngik_' Jean terlalu lucu, atau mungkin membuat orang lain menjadi gila?

Levi berdiri, mengambil barang-barangnya yang ada di atas meja dan juga apel yang sebenarnya milik Petra. Sebelum keluar, ia berbisik di telinga kiri Jean. Murid kelas sepuluh itu merasa tegang, ada hal serius yang menimpa dirinya. Dan guru inilah penyebabnya.

Jean yakin.

"Selamat tahun kuda kayu," bisiknya.

Hanya itu. Wali kelasnya berlalu sambil menggigit apel yang ada di genggaman tangan kirinya. Meninggalkan Jean yang duduk ketakutan sambil memegangi mulutnya, dan Petra yang masih saja menertawakan Jean di sudut ruangan.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Jean merasa sedikit aman karena bunyi-bunyian aneh itu tidak keluar lagi dari mulutnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya, memeriksa apakah ada syarafnya yang _error_ atau bagaimana. Tapi suara itu belum muncul juga.

Petra meminta maaf karena telah menertawakannya, walaupun minta maafnya sambil tertawa-tawa geli. Murid tersebut dipersilahkan keluar dari ruangan bimbingan konseling untuk menikmati waktu istirahat.

Jean anggap kasus ini sudah berakhir dan ia bisa mem_bully_ Eren lagi. Ia merasa wali kelasnya hanya menguji coba sebuah trik sulap.

Ia berjalan menuju kantin, melewati kelasnya. Sayangnya ada si curut Eren yang agaknya sangat dendam terhadap dirinya, lalu mulai melontarkan pertanyaan yang terkesan mengejek. "Di sana diapain aja?"

"Gak diapa-apain," jawab Jean dengan singkat, sambil melempar seulas senyum kemenangan—

"_**Ngik**_**.**"

"Hah? _Ngik_?" Armin sadar akan bunyi aneh yang keluar dari mulut Jean, wajahnya pun juga semakin _kuda banget_. Gawat. Pemuda berambut emas _ngebob_ itu memang sangat memperhatikan detil. "Tadi apa? Kok ada _ngik_?"

"Ah!" Jean memekik seraya menunjuk ke arah sembarang, "**ITU KEPALA SEKOLAH BOTAKKKKK!**"

"**MANA?!**" Eren yang mudah dibohongi langsung menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Jean. Sedangkan Jean lari _ngibrit_ menjauhi mereka berdua.

Armin tidak melihat ke arah yang dituju Jean, ia memperhatikan Jean menjauh dari mereka.

Dan Armin yakin ada suara '_Ngik, ngik, ngik_,' saat pemuda mirip kuda itu berlari.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Glo-box**

Buset Glo dateng-dateng langsung menistakan fandom ini HAHAHAHAHA maafkan author nubi ini ;w;

Entah mengapa kepikiran banget plot ini, dan baru berhasil diselesaikan chapter satunya sekarang. Fix ini udah gangerti lagi, Glo berharap kalian terhibur dengan cerita baru ini T_T maaf kalo ada kekurangan di sana sini. Ternyata kehidupan SMA gak segampang yang Glo kira. Capek dan susah bagi waktunya, jadi kalo fanfic ini terbengkalai (juga) maafkan saya :')

Untuk fanfic-fanfic yang lain, maafkan saya ya yang sibuknya naudzubillah dan lagi gak ada ide...

Anyway, makasih yang sudah mau baca maupun yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya!

xx terima kasih banyak! Glo sayang kalian semua, sampai ketemu lagi XD


End file.
